1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a content data generating device a content data generating method for generating content data. Also, the present disclosure relates to a sound signal generating device a sound signal generating method for generating a sound signal representing an acoustic waveform. In this specification, “content” is defined as information (so-called digital content) including at least either audio information or video information and being transferable via a computer. The audio information is, for example, a musical sound signal that represents an acoustic waveform of a musical sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described in JP-A-2015-158527, a musical sound signal generating device is known which can change one element of the sound length (reproduction speed), pitch, and formants without causing any influence on the other elements. In this musical sound signal generating device, waveform data representing an acoustic waveform of an original signal is divided into plural segments and the divided plural segments are subjected to crossfading. The length of each segment is synchronized with the cycle (wavelength of a fundamental tone) of the original signal. The length of a sound is changed by reproducing the same segment repeatedly or skipping one or plural segments regularly. The pitch is changed by changing the length of crossfading (i.e., a deviation between reproduction start times of segments that are superimposed on (added to) each other. The formants are changed by changing the reading speed (i.e., the number of samples that are read out per unit time; in other words, the expansion/contraction ratio in the time axis direction of the segment) of each segment.
An object of the musical sound signal generating device of JP-A-2015-158527 is to change only a particular element while maintaining the features of an original signal as faithfully as possible, and this musical sound signal generating device is not suitable for a purpose of generating an interesting musical sound by processing an original signal.